


Pick-up lines

by JustFansHP



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Idk why I wrote that, Pick-Up Lines, it made me laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann's going to use some pick-up lines to express how she feels to Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-up lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again! I wrote this because since I rewatched GB for the third time (I watched it 4th time now) I was thinking of how Holtz is not good with talking about feelings. So maybe, she could just use some stupid pick-up lines to express them.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It's been two months since they saved New York and it has been quite calm lately. They only got one ghost to bust, three weeks ago. Most of the time, they were just doing researchs. It's also been almost two months since something began.

It started the day after the saving. Holtzmann called Erin to her lab for some help with her future new gun and how to ajust it just for her hands.

"Hey Gilbert?" Holtzmann tried to have hee attention  
"Yeah?"  
"You're a scientist and I'm a scientist. Wanna experiment?" Holtzmann winked at her.  
"What do you think we're doing, uh? Oh right, I haven't took the last notes, sorry!"

The mechanic got disappointed of Erin's reply but told herself to try another time, when they're less focused.

The second time it happened, it was their turn to go buy lunch. They went together to get some italian food.

"Gilbert?"  
"Hm?"  
"If you were a vegetable, I think you'd be a cute-cumber!" Of course, Holtz added a wink  
"Why would I be a cucumber?" Asked the former teacher, not understanding.  
"No, not a cucumber. A CUTE-cumber." Holtzmann explained.  
"Oh! Haha thanks, I guess. So would you then." Erin was now blushing and Jillian was happy that she did that.

The third time it happened, they were all 5 together, with Abby, Patty and Kevin, watching a movie for they friday movie night. Well actually, Kevin was asleep, but it's just a detail.

Holtzmann whispered to Erin "Hey Gilbert, have you always been this cute or did you have to work at it."

Erin's face was red but she couldn't reply because Patty and Abby both shushed them at the same time. It didn't stop the engineer to feel satisfied of Erin's reaction.

The following time, they were all working on their computer, typing reports and doing researches. Erin just came back from the bathroom before she sat back, next to Jillian.

"Gilbert, you are hotter than the bottom of my laptop!" Holtzmann proclamed.  
"Haha very funny Holtz!" Erin was doing her best to keep a straight face but the mechanic definetly saw the little smile and the blush she was trying to hide.

That was approximatively what happened for the past two month, until last week, Holtzmann decided to take a step closer.  
They were just the two of them, the mechanic was working on a special suit "anti-ectoplasmic".  
They took a break and were just drinking some tea, prepared by Erin when it happened.

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back!" She said with a serious tone.  
"Holtzmann really?" Erin didn't know what to think anymore.  
"I'm serious. And I'll also need bandaids because I scratched my knees falling for you." She got closer to the former professor.

Erin didn't know what to do, so she didn't move. She just closed her eyes, hoping for the best. And that's exactly what she got. She felt Jillian's lips on her. They kissed tenderly.

"I didn't know how much pick-up line I was going to need before this happened." Holtzmann said after the kiss, her forehead resting on Erin's.  
"Can I ask you something?" Erin said.  
"Sure!"  
"Do you have a second job at the post office? Because I saw you checking my package." It made Holtzmann laugh a bit.  
"I wasn't starting at your boobs! I was actually looking at your heart." The mechanic replied and they both laughed before kissing each other with more passion. 

Their hands started to get adventurous.

"One last thing, are you a ghost? Because I'm gonna make you moan!"  
"Oh shut up Holtz."

And they kissed again before spending a magical night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me! I'll try to post as much as I can but exams are coming. Some kudos might help for motivation haha!
> 
> See you soon I hope!


End file.
